Oh, The Places You'll Go The People You'll Do
by Chemically Unstable Disco
Summary: Gerard found out he's going to be a father - so he gets drunk and tries to rape frank. The best way to celebrate! Frerard one-shot


"Skull! Skull! Skull! Skull!" the club chanted in unison. Gerard and Mikey downed their drinks, Gerard just beating him.

"No fair," Mikey mumbled, his words slurred.

"I win," Gerard jumped off the bar stool, and swayed unsteadily. He dizzily made his way out of the pub, leaving his brother at the bar. Gerard staggered until he hit a wall, then he bent over and retched. Behind him, the bar door opened and closed, as someone else exited.

"What brought all this on?" the person asked, placing a hand gently on Gerard's back as he continued to vomit. "I thought you'd given all this up,"

Gerard stopped retching, and half leaned against the wall. He wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve and looked at his companion through drugged eyes. "It's a celebration," He laughed drunkenly.

"You're a mess,"

"You love it," Gerard pushed himself towards the other man.

"Stop it, Gerard. We also decided that that would end once we got married."

"Come on, Frankie, you know you want me." Gerard thrust his hips forward slightly.

Frank took Gerard's arm, and walked him down the street a little.

"I wanna smoke," Gerard whinged.

Frank dropped him down on a bus stop seat, lit a cigarette for him, then one for himself. He took a long, calming drag.

"What are you celebrating?" Frank asked, after minutes of silence.

"I'm going to be a dad," Gerard replied slowly.

"Wow," Frank was shocked. No-one had decided to tell him, of course.

Gerard slid down the seat, towards Frank. "I love you, Frankie," he cooed.

"You tell me you want to be a dad, then lay moves on me?"

Gerard butted out his cigarette. "You know you're craving this as much as me," Gerard sat up on his haunches, and faced Frank.

Frank leant back against the armrest. "Gerard, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

"Just because I'm pissed, doesn't mean I'm stupid. It just means that I have no shame." Gerard reached one of his arms out, and put it on the armrest, caging Frank in.

"Gerard, what are you doing?"

"I just want a kiss!"

"We gave this up! There was nothing in our relationship."

"There was a spark. Douse it with gasoline."

"Gerard, what do you want? Me to give up everything I've built? I'm not going to do this!"

"But-"

"Gerard, I said no!"

Gerard lifted his hand, caging Frank in, and slapped him hard across the face. "All you care about is appearances! You're the biggest douche I've ever met!"

"Then why are you trying to rape me?" Frank sneered.

Gerard huffed, and looked away.

"Gerard," Frank cooed this time. "I just don't want this to be a drunken one night stand, which ruins our lives."

"But you're not drunk, are you?" Gerard pounced on top of Frank, pinning him to the bench.

"Please, Gerard. Don't do this to me!"

"Frankie's being a pussy," Gerard licked Franks face.

"Don't do that; it's gross!"

"You like it,"

"Gerard, get off me."

"You'll have to sex me off you."

"Gerard, you're making this so hard for me! Don't you understand, I'm only saying no because it endangers us and everything we stand for."

"You're making me hard,"

"Fuck it," Frank pushed his lips to Gerard's. Gerard continued to push Frank into the seat. A passing car honked, and they spilt apart for a moment to laugh.

In unison, they rocked, reaching a climax. It didn't take long after that for Gerard to come, moaning and panting, and collapse on top of Frank; who quickly came not long after Gerard.

"I knew the spark was still there," Gerard mumbled into Frank's shirt, speckled in sweat.

"Yeah," Frank yawned. He glimpsed at his watch, and saw it was 2AM.

"I need to go home, don't I?" Gerard yawned as well.

"Yeah, mate. We can't sleep here. I'll take you," Frank hoisted Gerard up, and supported him until they reached Gerard's _Dodge Challenger_.

Gerard fell into the backseat, and slept most of the way home. Frank drove slowly. He was drowsy, and trying to be quite alert in case of an accident.

Finally, he reached Gerard's house, and pulled him out of the car.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened?" Lindsey scurried to Gerard in her dressing gown.

"He was 'celebrating'," Frank rolled his eyes. "He'd dragged Mikey into it too. You better watch those, two." Frank sat Gerard down on the couch.

"I love you, Frankie." Gerard quickly kissed Frank's cheek, right in front of Lindsey.

"Yeah, me too, Gee."

Lindsey looked at him oddly.

"He's drunk, no use confusing him."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Gerard, get your arse to bed." Lindsey ordered.

He sombrely left the room.

"He really doesn't want a kid, I guess."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Just watch him around booze."

"Did you piss yourself?"

Frank looked at his pants and blushed.

"I dunno. I'd better be going, the missus will be worried."

"'Night, Frank,"

"'Night, Lindsey,"

Oh, the places you'll go!


End file.
